1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device, and a computer program product for scanning a surrounding environment of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In systems and methods for adaptive speed regulation (ACC: adaptive cruise control), distance determination and distance control methods are used to enable monitoring of distances between individual vehicles so that critical traffic situations can be avoided. For the distance determination, e.g. radar (radio detection and ranging) or lidar (light detection and ranging) systems are used.
Known ACC methods thus ensure, inter alia, that at all times the proper distance is maintained from a vehicle traveling in front. However, a problem can result if the unobstructed sight line of the scanning device is no longer present, due for example to reduced light conditions or unfavorable weather conditions. In this case, the scanning device or ACC system must be deactivated. In order to determine whether the scanning device has an unobstructed view, i.e. whether the system can “see” or is “blind,” what are known as blind algorithms are used that are executed at regular time intervals or are triggered by particular events. In this way, it is ensured that the automatic speed regulation is carried out only given the presence of reliable data concerning other traffic participants.
ACC systems of the new generation, known as “ACC plus” systems, expand the range of use of the systems to include travel speeds down to standstill of the vehicle. Thus, it is necessary to develop ACC systems and scanning devices or scanning methods that use blind algorithms that, possibly together with additional algorithms, ensure reliable blindness recognition or acquisition at low speeds.